dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Baek Ji Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Baek Ji Young *'Nombre: '백지영 / Baek Ji Young *'También conocida como:' Baek Z Young *'Apodos:' Queen of Ballads, OST Queen *'Profesión: '''Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 169cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Esposo/actor Jung Suk Won e hija. *'Agencia:' TRI-US Entertainment Sobre Baek Ji Young Baek Ji Young empezó su carrera en el año 1999 y ya cuenta con 12 álbumes en su haber. Reconocida por sus canciones dance pero sobre todo por su talento para la baladas (y los temas con ritmos latinos) ganó numerosos premios y hoy en día es una de las solistas mas populares. Estuvo desaparecida durante un tiempo después de la aparición de un sex tape que le trajo complicaciones a su carrera. Dramas *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) cameo *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) cameo ep.13 Temas para Dramas *''See You Again con Richard Yongjae O'Neill'' tema para Mr. Sunshine (2018) *''Love is Over tema para Love in the Moonlight (2016) *''Goodbye para Goodbye Mr. Black (2016) *''And.. And'' para The Producers (2015) *''Because Of You'' para Hyde Jekyll, Me (2015) *''Is Crying'' para Good Doctor (2013) *''Spring Day'' para Gu Family Book (2013) *''Love and Love'' para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) *''After a Long Time Has Passed'' para Rooftop Prince (2012) *''I Love You Today para The Princess' Man (2011) *''It Hurts Here para A Thousand Days' Promise (2011) *''I Can't Drink'' para The Greatest Love (2011) *''That Man'' para Secret Garden (2010) *''That Woman'' para Secret Garden (2010) *''Same Heart (로드넘버원) para Road Number One (2010) *''Don't Forget ''para IRIS (2009) *''Love Is Not A Crime para Princess Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Nappeunsaram para Hwang Jin Yi (2006) Temas para Películas *''Wind Blows tema para Royal Tailor (2014) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep.367-368 *Superstar K7 (Mnet, 2015) *The Voice Korea 2 (Mnet, 2013) *The Voice Korea (Mnet, 2012) *Fashion N Style Battle Royale TOP CEO (2010) *Invincible Saturday (2009) Videos Musicales *MAMAMOO - Mr. Ambiguous (2014) Discografía COREA 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Best Álbum' 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Cheetah & Baek Ji Young - Can You Feel Me (2016). *Mobile Games Haven OST - Stand By Me (2016). *Baek Ji Young & Song Yu Vin - Garosugil At Dawn (2015). *Baek Ji Young & Na Won Ju - Whenever It Rains (2014). *MC Mong - New York feat. Baek Ji Young (2014). *Strawberry X-Treme Festival - That Kind Of Woman (2013). *ElectroBoyz - Should I Cry or Laugh (2012). *The Voice - Magic (feat Shin Seung Hun, Gil, Kang Ta) (2012). *Been Afraid - (feat Na Yoon Kwon) (2012). *Mario - #1 Munja (2012). *LeeSsang - #5 Memories (feat. Baek Ji Young)) (2012). *Mighty Mouth - Will love (2010). *Mighty Mouth - #5 Miss U (2009). *Namolla Family - #1 Butjabado (2009). *Cho Young Soo - All Star (#2 HanauiKkoch (Cho Young Soo, SG Wannabe, SeeYa, V.O.S., KMC), #3 SarangTtawi) (2007). *Eun Ji Won - #4 It's True (2007). *Wanted & Lee Jung - 10 NunmulloSarayo (Jae Seok Solo) (2007). *Soulstar - #1 UrigaIbyeolhalTtae (2007). *K.Will - #2 Day & Night (2007). *Girl Friends - #5 GokJeongbo Bogi ChingueseoYeonini Doegikkaji (feat. Monday Kiz 2006). *Bounce - 11 Peullamaenggo (2004). *FOR GOD - #2 Na (2004). *Seo Jeong Hoon - 11 Love for You (2002). *Happy Christmas And Last Christmas - #11 Santa Claus Is Comin To Town (2001). Premios Curiosidades *'''Educacion: '''Jin-Seon Girls Middle School. **EunKwang Girls High Schoool. **Paekche Institute of The Arts (Radiodifusión). **Kyung Hee Cyber University (Facultad de Arte y Gestión Cultural). *Tuvo uno de los mayores escándalos en la historia del K-Pop en 2000 cuando se filtró un video sexual sobre su relación sexual con su ex gerente. La cinta fue filmada en secreto por su ex gerente, quien supuestamente la usó para chantajearla cuando expresó su deseo de encontrar una nueva representación, se volvió viral en todo Internet y, aunque Baek Ji Young se disculpó públicamente por el escándalo, se encontró con una reacción tan negativa por parte del público que se vio obligada a abandonar el país. Todas sus canciones fueron sacadas del aire y sus contratos de publicidad cancelados. *logró volver a Corea y al mundo del entretenimiento en 2006 de manera fuerte con "i wont love" y encontrar el éxito como cantante de baladas, ahora es conocida como la "Reina de los OST". *El 31 de mayo del 2011 confirmo que estaba saliendo con el actor Jung Suk Won desde hace 8 meses. *Hizo su debut en Japón en el 2013 bajo Imperial Records con el sencillo "Sono Onna", una versión en japonés de su hit coreano "That Woman" OST del drama Secret Garden . *Baek Ji Young anunció que se casaría con el actor Jung Suk Won el 2 de junio del 2013. La pareja ha estado saliendo desde del 2011, y anunciaron que esperaban a su primer hijo. *Baek Ji Young sufrió un aborto involuntario de un embarazo de cuatro meses la madrugada del 27 de junio del 2013. *El 13 de octubre de 2016, su agencia reveló que la cantante se encuentra nuevamente embarazada. **El 22 de mayo del 2017 su agencia anunció: “Baek Ji Young dio a luz a su hija hoy en la mañana. Ambas están saludables”. *A principios de 2018, su marido, Jung Suk Won, fue arrestado en el aeropuerto de Incheon por usar metanfetamina durante su viaje a Australia, ella fue puesta en el centro de atención negativamente y obligada a pedir disculpas públicamente. Enlaces *Sitio en Japones *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram Galería Baek_Ji_Young.jpg Baek Ji Young2.jpg Baek Ji Young3.jpg Baek Ji Young4.jpg Baek Ji Young5.jpg Baek Ji Young6.jpg Baek Ji Young7.jpg Baek Ji Young8.jpg Videografía Archivo:백지영(Baek_ji_Young)_사랑_하나면_돼(all_I_need_is_your_love)_MV|All I Need Is Your Love Archivo:백지영(Baek_ji_Young)_눈물이_많은_이유(the_reason_I_have_lots_of_tears)_MV|The Reason I Have Lots Of Tears Archivo:백지영_(Baek_Ji_Young)_총맞은것처럼(Like_Being_Shot_by_a_bullet)_MV|Like Being Shot by a bullet Archivo:Baek Ji Young - MY Ear's Candy (feat Taek Yeon of 2PM)|MY Ear's Candy Archivo:Baek_Ji_Young(백지영)_Ordinariness(보통)_MV|Ordinariness Archivo:HD_Baek_Ji_Young(백지영)_Good_Boy_(feat_Yong_Jun_Hyung_of_BEAST)_MV|Good Boy Archivo:Baek_Ji_Young(백지영)_Hate(싫다)_MV|Hate Archivo:MV_Baek_Ji_Young(백지영)_Still_in_Love(여전히_뜨겁게)|Still in Love Categoría:TRI-US Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut1999